


Tour Bus Bathrooms Are No Place For A Baby Announcement

by Girlinaband



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Ryan Ross, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, References to Yellow Submarine, References to the Beatles, Ryden, Top Brendon Urie, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinaband/pseuds/Girlinaband
Summary: ryden mpreg oneshotbrendon accidentally finds out ryans pregnant in all the wrong ways.please read it i suck at summaries and titles but the fics ok? i guess? pls tell me





	Tour Bus Bathrooms Are No Place For A Baby Announcement

Ryan laces his fingers together. Places them under his jaw. Rests his head on his open palms. Then sits them on his legs.  
“stop fidgeting Ry. We’re nearly home.” Brendon says, making Ryan jump and sigh. He should be excited, after 7 months of touring he will finally get to sleep in his own bed, but he’s just nervous.

You see, Ryan and Brendon are very sweet young lovers. But Ryan is special: he’s a form of hermaphrodite. Meaning, although he has a fully functioning male reproductive system, he also has a womb and ovaries.

He didn’t know any of this until he found out he is pregnant. The whole reason he is nervous is because he’s decided to tell Brendon as soon as they get home. That way he can just leave if he gets kicked out, bag packed and everything. He shoves his hands in his pockets feeling the envelope, stick and the small bump. A smile plays on his lips as he gently traces shapes on his stomach through his pockets. He hopes Brendon doesn’t kick him out, he’d love for him to help Ryan through his long and torturous pregnancy, to hold the child at the end, and then to play with them and help them grow and learn.  
“Why are you so happy babe?” Bren nudges his side. “You’re all smiley and cute!” Ryan’s hands immediately drop from his stomach.  
“Just, uh, excited to get home, I guess?” Brendon can immediately tell that he’s lying.  
“Aw come on. You can tell your boyfriend why you’re happy, cant you?” He nudges him gently.  
“I’ll tell you when we get home. Not in front of the guys, kay?” Ryan mumbles. Spencer and Jon both know, but he doesn’t want them to witness Brendon crushing his heart when he leaves him. Brendon nods thoughtfully and picks up his phone. Seeing he’s distracted Ry continues his gentle stomach caress. When rubbing a certain spot he feels a small nudge, not dissimilar to the movement he’s been feeling for a while, but stronger. His hand slides under his shirt to see – yes, he could actually feel it from the outside. He tries not to squeal or grin too hard.  
“Bren, stay here. Guys, come through for minute.” Spencer and Jon follow Ryan into the small bus bathroom.  
“She kicked. And I felt it on the outside!” Ryan squeals, and pulls up his shirt in an invitation for them to feel. After a minute they do, and start jumping in joy, everyone’s hands firmly planted on the bump.

Brendon hears a shout and feels the floor shake, disturbing his peace. He jumps up and sprints through, hoping Ryan isn’t hurt. He stops abruptly when he sees what is happening. Upon seeing Brendon Ryan squeaks and pulls his shirt back down. The other boys drop their hands and step back.  
“I thought I asked you to stay in the other room.” Ryan sounds embarrassed.  
“I heard a scream and thought you might be hurt.” Brendons head is running at a million miles an hour. “What the fuck Ryan!?” He shouts, everyone flinching at the sudden noise. “What the actual fuck? I was planning on proposing but you go and get knocked up by the rest of the band? You’re sick! A cheating, horrible, piece of shit!” Ryan begins to cry and crumples on the floor. Brendon blinks back tears at seeing his boyfriend hurt as his words.  
“What the fuck dude? Have you lost your fucking sense?”Spencer shouts back at Brendon. “Ryan fucking loves you! He would never cheat on you! We know because Jon found the test in the bin and Ry asked me to drive him to his appointment as moral support and for medical emergencies! You just shattered his heart! Fix it!” he yells.  
Brendon stepped away from Spence, closer to Ryan, and kneels beside him.  
“Oh my god Ryan. Is it mine?”He whispers hoarsely.  
“Yes you asshole.” Ryan sobs. “I was so excited to tell you and then she kicked. I got zazzed, so I told the guys and you just messed it all up!”  
“I’m so sorry Ryan. I just assumed because we were so careful, and you’d told the guys.... I’m sorry. I’m happy to become a dad.” Ryan sniffs and passes Brendon the test and the envelope. He smiles at the little pink plus, and opens the envelope. Three sonograms lay inside.  
“That’s our baby.” Brendon’s jaw drops. “That’s our baby! Were having a baby!” He lunges at Ryan, smothering him in kisses. Ryan giggles happily.  
“That’s our baby girl. Nearly 6 months. You can feel her if you’d like?”He lifts his shirt and immediately Brendon puts his hands on the slightly viable bump and presses a kiss to it.  
“Hello little bump. I’m your daddy. I love you, and I’m gonna protect you from all the meanies in the word.”  
“Oh my god, save her from the blue meanies!” Ryan giggles, but turns deadly serious at Brendon’s visible confusion. “You have seen the yellow submarine, right?”  
“No, what’s that?” Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“It’s a children’s movie by the Beatles. It’s really trippy and funny. We have to watch it when we get home.”  
“Ok.” Brendon gasps as he feels a little thud against his palm. “Hello! Oh my god I’m going to be a dad!” he looks up at Ryan, a giant smile etched upon his face. He notices the other boys have left to give them a moment of privacy. They kiss slowly and sweetly and Brendon continues to nuzzle the bump happily.

._.

A few hours later they are cuddling on the sofa, watching the yellow submarine, but Ryan isn’t paying it any attention.  
“Can we have her call me mom?” He blurts out. “I-I mean, like – never mind.” He stammers and sighs.  
“We can have you be called mom if you don’t want to be dad.”  
“I just don’t want to be like him.” Brendon’s heart breaks a little when Ryan says that. His father was extremely abusive, mentally and physically.  
“Ryan, you could never be like him. You are the sweetest most amazing person I know. He was a sick bastard. You’re going to be the best mom ever; you’re so caring and loving. And though we might suck at bedtimes, she will grow up happy and safe, unharmed and loved. So much I might end up killing her first ex.” Ryan giggles. “And you will help me! He or she is gone. RIP. Bye. You hurt my little girl you get your ass kicked.”  
“Thank you Brendon. You’re the best, I love you.”  
“I know I’m pretty damn awesome. I love you too.” He giggles and kisses Ryan nose playfully.

._.

Brendon was right, because when Dawn Lee Urie was born 3 months later Ryan became the best mom ever. Brendon decided he wouldn’t trade his tiny family for anything, and he was the happiest he’d ever been.

Dawn, when the day meets the night <3


End file.
